Ana
by Miyuu.des
Summary: Un viaje por la mente de Draco Malfoy en su sexto año.
1. Chapter 1

Todo empezó en sexto año. Draco estaba muy ocupado y desconcentrado como para comer. Apenas se despertaba en su cabeza volaban miles de formas en las cuales podía arreglar el armario evanescente y salvar a su familia de las torturas del Señor Tenebroso, eso lo llevaba a perderse el desayuno y pasar sus mañanas en el Sala de los Menesteres. Luego le siguió un simple hechizo para saber su peso. Empezó como algo normal, una vez a la semana Draco se fijaba que todo esté en orden con su cuerpo; que no haya muchas fluctuaciones, que su peso siga estable, etcétera, etcétera.

Después siguieron los pensamientos intrusivos: "subiste tres gramos, ¿qué estuviste comiendo?", "te ves más hinchado, dejá de tomar tanto líquido", "no hay nada mejor que agua en un estómago vacío", "si no necesitás el desayuno…¿quizás podés perderte la cena?", "¡un kilo más y llegamos a sesenta!".

Pronto el resto de su Casa lo empezaron a notar: "¿comiste hoy?", "definitivamente bajaste de peso", "¡estás muy flaco!", "comé".

En cuestión de unos meses Draco Malfoy había podido bajar diez kilos y no podía estar más contento con su peso (a no ser que pudiera bajar otros cinco y ahí se detenía, ¡lo prometía!). Sus clavículas se notaban, cuando se sacaba la remera de entrenamiento después de quidditch sus compañeros le decían que su columna vertebral y sus costillas protuberaban, le dolía cuando se sentaba por mucho tiempo.

El pelo se le afinó, se hacía moretones de la nada, sus uñas habían cambiado de color; ¡pero había perdido peso!

Pronto pasaba sus mañanas, tardes y noches en la Sala de los Menesteres, perdiéndose el desayuno, el té y la cena; ¡no tenía tiempo para comer, tenía que salvar a su familia! Sólo asistía al almuerzo, pero cada vez comía menos. Daba vueltas por a comida con el tenedor, metía comida sobre comida para esconderle a sus compañeros que no comía, bebía agua (el jugo de calabaza tenía más calorías) a montones.

Con el paso del tiempo se había instaurado reglas:

1-Tomar tres botellas de agua al día.

2-No más de 300 calorías al día los días de semana y 500 los fines de semana.

3-SIEMPRE dejar comida en el plato.

4-No tener snacks.

5-Nunca comer solo o a escondidas.

Y la lista seguía y seguía, al igual que su lista de comidas prohibidas se agrandaba y sus permitivas se acortaban.

Cada vez perdía más el control frente a la comida, comiendo de más, vomitando luego, restringiéndose por haber comido de más para después repetir el círculo vicioso.

Su humor era fluctuante. Generalmente estaba de mal humor, evitando a todo el mundo, contestando mal y refugiándose en la Sala de los Menesteres; así sus amigos se echaron para atrás y Draco estaba cada vez más solo.

Fue una de sus andanzas nocturnas que se cruzó con el espejo de Erised. Draco había escuchado del misterioso espejo antes, pero nunca lo había visto cara a cara.

Evitando mirar la superficie reflectiva, Draco se fue acercando al espejo. Un miedo enorme lo invadió. ¿Y si lo que veía no le gustaba?

Y sí, y sí, y sí.

Por fin Draco se decidió y miró el espejo de lleno. Perdió la respiración, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Había aparecido él, con un físico que para otros sería perfecto pero Draco sólo quería llorar; lo único que veía era un cerdo. Aún reflejando lo que más deseaba, Draco se veía gordo.


	2. Chapter 2

Ochenta y tres.

Ochenta y cuatro.

Ochenta y cinco.

Ochenta...y seis.

Ochenta y...siete.

Ochenta y...ocho.

Y...nueve...

¡Noventa!

Ya podía pasar de estocadas a flexiones.

Para tener un poco de contexto, eran las cinco de la mañana y Draco, como cada mañana de los Lunes, Miércoles, Viernes y Domingos, se encontraba en su rutina diaria de ejercicios.

Conjuró un hechizo fácil para tomar el tiempo.

 _70:43:07_

Dos días, veintidós horas y cuarenta y tres minutos en ayuno. Una hora y diecisiete minutos para completar tres días sin comer.

Sólo...

Un...

Poco...

Más.

Treinta flexiones y un mareo terrible. Decidió terminar su rutina ahí, no quería desmayarse y que lo lleven a Poppy y que lo obligue a comer algo. No se iba a arriesgar a romper su ayuno.

No ahora.

Tan poco y tanto por seguir.

No podía ayunar mucho en Hogwarts, sus compañeros de casa le obligaban a comer la mayor parte del tiempo y Draco no quería terminar poniendo un encantamiento silenciador a su cama para dormirse llorando porque comió puré con un salteado de zanahorias, zucchinis y calabaza.

Ugh, necesitaba una ducha, desde que había empezado este viajecito con su comida el pelo de sus brazos y otros lados se había duplicado (contrario al de su cabeza) haciéndole chivar de más; no quería darse una ducha, ¿qué pasaba si el sodio del agua lo hacía engordar? No quería arriesgarse y conjuro un hechizo de limpieza sobre sí mismo. En ese momento decidió que haría una caminata hasta la Torre de Astronomía (necesitaba subir todos los escalones, quizás frenaría en la mitad para recuperar el aire perdido).

Paseaba casualmente hasta que vió el cuadro que lo llevaba a las cocinas.

Debería tomarse un té, ¿no? Sí, el té ayuda con el metabolismo. Definitivamente. Le hizo cosquillas a la pera del cuadro y entró.

Casi se cae de culo cuando entró. Toda esa comida, todos esos olores que le hacían agua la boca. El desayuno que se servía en el Gran Comedor estaba allí, a su disposición.

 _71:53:05_

Sólo siete minutos más.

Draco se mordió el labio, golpeándose la piel del brazo con una gomita que Pansy le prestó en un momento para algo ya olvidado. No que se la vuelva a pedir, hace siglos sentía que había sido su última conversación con Pansy. Los elfos comenzaban a verlo raro. Draco aclaró su garganta.

-Podría tener un té...por favor-

-Tome asiento señor, Winky ya se lo trae- Dijo una elfina de vestido azul.

Budín de banana con nueces: 900 calorías.

Diez galletitas con chips de chocolate: 1390 calorías.

Jugo de naranja: 32 calorías por porción.

Y la lista que Draco veía seguía y seguía y waffles. Draco mordió más firmemente su labio, su panza rugió.

Siete minutos más, Draco, siete minutos más.

Waffles con crema, hmmm, crema tocando su boca y deshaciéndose en sus labios y el golpe de azúcar y la masa crocante por fuera y tan suave por dentro, hmmmmm.

-Acá tiene su té señor-

Draco inmediatamente separó sus ojos de los waffles.

-Gracias- Dijo con una voz tan ligera que podría ser un suspiro. Su panza volvió a zonar y la elfina se sonrió.

-Puede comer lo que quiera, Señor, después de todo, es el mismo desayuno que se servirá arriva.

Gordo, lo estaba llamando gordo, lo veía en la sonrisa de la elfina, quien ahora le trajo los waffles hacia él. Vaca inmunda, gordo nefasto, no te lo merecés, te merecés una panza rugiendo y mucho más pedazo de obeso.

-Un pedazo no hace mal, Señor-

-Me tengo que ir.


	3. Chapter 3

31 calorías. Su sopa light tenía 31 calorías. Si tomaba la mitad eran 15,5 calorías. Si le sumaba las dos rebanadas de pan que Goyle le había casi obligado a comer eran un total de 95,5 calorías. Por debajo de sus 300 permitidas y el día estaba acabando. Perfecto.

Draco salió de la Sala de los Menesteres; otro día perdido. Ugh, tenía ganas de vomitar, va, de hacerse vomitar, era un fracasado. Una única tarea en cinco meses y no podía cumplirla. Si no fuera porque estaba por debajo de las cien calorías Draco hubiera ido al baño de niñas del segundo piso a vomitar.

Y su mamá no le paraba de enviar esos chocolates con sus cartas, fingiendo que todo era como los años anteriores, no teniendo la varita al cuello todos los días esperando al fracaso final de Draco. Ya no podía ni soportar el olor. La mayor parte de las veces Draco los tiraba o los hacía desaparecer; Crabe y Goyle ya no se los aceptaban, querían que Draco los comiera, no entendían que cada vez que veía comida el estómago se le retorcía en un nudo que sabía que si algo tocaba sus labios iba a vomitar o còmo había veces que con chupar hielo con sal lo hacía sentir más vivo que volar en escoba.

Eso era otra cosa. Ya no tenía energía para volar. Entre clase y clase Draco dormía; si no en su cuarto en los pasillos, en un banco de un aula abandonada o en la misma Torre de Astronomía donde se encontraba ahora (total no se usa hasta más tarde). Draco prefería contar estrellas que dormir, sentarse sobre el barandal e inclinarse al vacío lo hacía sentir una adrenalina y un despertar de los sentidos que sólo le venían con las amenazas de Voldemort en las cartas que a veces mandaba (cosa no muy positiva que digamos).

A veces...a veces cuando estaba solo en la Torre, como ahora, se ponía a pensar en cosas que generalmente evitaba con una claridad mental casi ilógica.

Draco sabía que era perfeccionista. En sus notas, como siempre iba segundo trás Granger en todas las materias posibles; en el Quidditch, como iba veloz trás la snitch para lograr ganar el juego; y, finalmente, con su cuerpo. Draco veía cada error en sí mismo, se pelliscaba cada gramo de grasa y piel posibles para demostrarse que sí, hay más trabajo por hacer, tenía un diario donde escribía cada caloría, fotos de cuerpos esbeltos en cueros dentro de su placard, una foto suya con anotaciones en cada esquina. Drac notaba como iba trás la ilusión de ser un esqueleto, había días que notaba que era puro hueso, que decía "hoy voy a ser saludable" para terminar cara a cara con el inodoro; Draco sabía que moría un poco más cada día.

¿El problema?

Ya no le importaba.


	4. Chapter 4

Lo irónico de hacerse este daño personal era, fuera de duda, cómo veía Draco a los demás comer.

Desde la dieta más infima de una chica recién llegada a Hogwarts que rompía su "dieta para quedar bien en el uniforme" a los dos días hasta como Loony Lovewood apilaba comida sobre comida en el almuerzo fingiendo una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos.

Comer era gracioso.

Tan contradictorio.

Una lucha constante.

Draco sabía esto.

Mejor dicho, ahora sabía esto.

"Es sólo una papa", para algunos un snack, para Draco 121 calorías.

"Una más no hace nada", para algunos una forma de sentirse bien con su propio comer, para Draco correr alrededor del lago.

"¿Salimos?", para algunos ¿comemos algo? Para Draco sonreír y tomar una botella de agua en toda la noche.

Draco sabía. Sabía lo que significaba para otros y lo que significaba para él.

Y, sin embargo, no podía ser más hipócrita. Dejando escrito en tinta en la puerta del baño del segundo piso "COMÉ LUNA", "¿Vieron a Parkinson? Ya hace una semana que no come postre", dejando snacks para los de primeros años en lugares inesperados…

Y sin embargo él no escuchaba.

Y sin embargo él no leía lo que escribían de Draco Malfoy en los baños.

Y sin embargo seguía desapareciendo.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco se despertó. Lo último que recordaba era estar en Historia de la Magia, al lado de Blaise Zabini, quien se había estado durmiendo y después...después no sabía. ¿Se había quedado dormido y lo habían llevado a la enfermería? Porque Draco reconocía el techo de la enfermería al haber estado allí ya varias veces.

Intentó sentarse, su brazo le dolía.

-Ugh…

Miró su brazo y sus ojos se abrieron completamente.

¿Una Intra-Venosa? ¿¡Qué había pasado?!

Draco comenzó a hiperventilarse. Y si...Y si…¿Y si la IV le sumaba calorias?

Nononono; Draco la sacó con dedos temblorosos de su antebrazo y, cuando una alarma comenzó a sonar, corrió, corrió y corrió hasta que se calló. Sus piernas, ¡no podía moverse!

Su visión se acanalo.

Él…

...muy…

Cansado.

Cuando Draco recuperó la consciencia por segunda vez, Madame Pomfrey estaba a su lado y su brazo seguía doliendo.

-...¿qué..?- Eso pareció llamar la atención de Pomfrey, que desvió la mirada del suero al lado de la cama para ver a Draco con una mirada...Draco solo la podría caracterizar como una mirada de angustia; ¿estaría tan gordo que a Pomfrey le daba pena? O sea, no es como si Draco no lo hubiera notado y…

-Señor Malfoy- Eso fue suficiente para cortar la línea de pensamiento de Draco. -Temo decirle que se encuentra muy deshidratado; no sólo eso, sino que está muy por debajo de su BMI, lo cual puedo decir que se encuentra desnutrido y...su corazón está muy débil, señor Malfoy...Draco, creo que es hora de que tengas asistencia médica.

-¿¡Qué?!

Lo quería hacer engordar.

Merlín. No. No. Nonono.

Draco tenía que mostrarse decidido si quería triunfar frente a la enfermera.

-Draco…

-¡No! ¡Disculpeme Señora Pomfrey pero no veo que traiga consigo una orden donde pueda forzarme a hacer nada! Así que, si me disculpa,- Volvió a sacarse la IV, con más cuidado esta vez, y salió de la camilla lentamente -me voy a mi cuarto.

Poppy lo frenó, su cara seria.

-Señor MAlfoy, ya hemos contactado a su padre; queríamos que se despierte antes de…

-Antes de qué, ¡¿eh!?

-Antes de llevarlo a San Mungo.


End file.
